The Bioinformatics Core was created to provide and build bioinformatics services and infrastructure for the MSKCC research community. The services of the core include scientific consultations, high performance computing and high capacity data storage support, training via clinics and workshops, custom programming on both small and large scale software projects, and pipelines for data analysis. The Core has grown to 13 full time staff members including PhD level research scientists and a professional staff of engineers, programmers and systems administrators. The Core provides all levels of bioinformatics support from small scale script writing to long term analytic support. As new technologies emerge, such as next-generation sequencing, the Core's focus and services have grown to meet them. The broad range of services and collaborative work provided by the Bioinformatics Core has supported the research of 66 investigators in the past year. During the past grant period the work of the Core has contributed to 365 publications of researchers from 8 research programs. For example, the Core supported Drs. Sawyers, Gerald, and Sander in the analysis of genomic datasets generated by the MSKCC Genomics Core from 214 primary and metastatic prostate cancer samples that were obtained from the MSKCC Pathology Core. The Core developed the informatics pipeline for analysis of exon resequencing data, generated plots of copy number alterations from array CGH data, and conducted preliminary analyses of the mRNA transcriptome and microRNA expression data from arrays run by the Genomics Core. This work led to the first comprehensive integrated genomic analysis of prostate cancer and has served as a key source of information for the field since its publication in 2010.